


Double-Dactyl for Edward

by Argentavis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Poetry, double dactyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentavis/pseuds/Argentavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a double-dactyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Dactyl for Edward

Clinkety-clankety,  
Fullmetal Alchemist  
Keeps getting damaged when  
Missions derail;

Has to beg Winry to  
Biomechanically  
Give him a hand and re-  
Furbish his mail.


End file.
